buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pike
Oliver Pike was a significant friend and love interest of Buffy Summers circa 1996. He aided her in her early duties as Slayer, specifically her battle with the vampire king Lothos. After spending some time in Las Vegas, Pike and Buffy parted ways. His current wherabouts are unknown. Pike was a main character in the movie Buffy the Vampire Slayer, where he was played by Luke Perry, but he was never featured or mentioned in the later television series. He does, however, appear in the comic book "The Origin", an adaptation of the film, securing him a place in canon. He has since appeared in other Buffy literature of unknown canonicity, which further explore his relationship with Buffy. Biography Oliver Pike lived in Los Angeles and was a student at Hemery High School, but spent most of his time getting drunk with his friend Benny Jacks. A mutual dislike formed between Pike and Buffy Summers, a superficial valley girl and classmate at Hemery; Buffy ridiculed Pike for his drunken behaviour and unusual name when they met at a movie theatre and then later at a diner. While walking home, Pike passed out and Benny was killed and sired by a vampire. When Benny returned as a vampire himself and tried to contact his friend, a disturbed Pike decided to leave town but was confronted by Benny, who had joined up with vampire king Lothos and his minions. Pike attempted to escape, and was rescued by Buffy, who revealed that she was the Slayer. Soon afterwards, an ill-prepared Buffy came face to face with Lothos for the first time, and managed to escape on Pike's motorcycle as her Watcher Merrick shot himself rather than be sired by Lothos. After Merrick's death, Pike tried to convince a demoralized Buffy that it was her duty to slay Lothos. Buffy, however, claimed that she only wanted to be normal and insisted that she was going to the school dance. Pike showed up and asked to dance with her, telling her that she wasn't like other girls. However, when the party was crashed by vampires, they were forced into battle once more. Pike defended the students from Lothos' minons, including his right hand man Amilyn, and reluctantly staked Benny. Buffy defeated Lothos, burning down the school gym in the process, and soon afterwards she and Pike ran away to Las Vegas in search of a new life. Their relationship ended, however, as Buffy eventually moved to Sunnydale without him, where she continued her role as Slayer. Buffy told her friends Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg that she no longer kept in touch with him."The Origin" Powers and abilities Pike has no supernatural abilities but is an adequate enough fighter to slay vampires. Non-canon :Note: The following storylines were presented in Expanded Universe material and their canonicity is unknown. After Buffy was expelled from LA, she and Pike patrolled the streets for vampires at night. The two visited Las Vegas in an attempt to remove a vampire nest. Pike left Buffy, believing that the Slayer could not afford friends or loved ones. Buffy went back to L.A., continuing her slayer duties, as Pike left. He briefly returned to Sunnydale in Sins of the Father. Around 2002 he showed up again in Notes from the Underground to help Buffy defeat a fascist demon group, the Scourge. Appearances Canonical *''The OriginThe Origin's canonicity Non-canonical *Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Viva Las Buffy'' *''Sins of the Father'' *''Note from the Underground'' References External links *Oliver Pike at IMDb Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Vampire hunters Category:Non-powered humans Category:Males